Ayúdame
by julimica14
Summary: En los malos momentos siempre es bueno tener a alguien que te ayude a llevarlos. Este no es el caso de T.K, que piensa que puede afrontar todo él solo pero la verdad es que necesita ayuda pero su orgullo no se lo permite. Tercer capitulo subido!
1. Introduccion

**Digimon no es mio solo hago este fic para entrener a los lectores. Si fuera mio dios sabe lo que le pasaria a T.K :D**

**Advertencias: universo alterno.**

-Kari, cariño siento no poder acompañarte a tu primer día en el "Masters High School" -dijo una madre bastante preocupada por su hija- Pero tengo que ir temprano al trabajo.

-No pasa nada mama, se cuidarme sola -le dedico una tierna sonrisa tranquilizadora a su madre- Cualquier cosa te aviso.

-¡Claro que me avisarás! Te llamaré yo si tu no me llamas igualmente.

-Me lo suponía...a veces eres demasiado sobre-protectora. Ya no soy una niña, tengo 17 años y se cuidarme muy bien solita -lo dijo en un tono más bien molesto-

-Para mi siempre serás una niña...-las ternuras resonaban en sus palabras- Siempre serás MI niña.

Kari miro el reloj exsaltada "¡Llego tarde!" fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de coger su mochila y salir corriendo. El instituto le quedaba a más o menos 15 minutos andando. Todavía quedaba media hora para el comienzo de las clases, pero como se puede observar le gusta ser bastante puntual. Aparte le relajaba andar a su ritmo, sin prisas. A mitad de camino observo que enfrente de ella había un grupo de chicos, todos tenían pinta de ser problemáticos. Se fijó concretamente en uno, cabello dorado y ojos azules electrizantes que harían caer a cual chica. Pero ella no era cualquier chica, y mucho menos se juntaría con alguien que parecía ser una mala influencia. Estaban fumando. Lo único que pudo hacer fue pasar rápido y por un costado, asustada. "olle guapa no corras tanto" fue lo único que escuchó al pasar casi corriendo. Dios, se murió de miedo al oir eso. Sin darse cuenta ya casi había llegado al instituto.

-Hikari vamos que este será un gran día -se animó a sí misma-

Aquello era impresionante, tenía un gran patio con césped donde se podían apreciar un monton de estudiantes reunidos y hablando felizmente. Era un edificio enorme, tenía un color beige un tanto...apagado. El interior era lo mejor. Cientos de aulas para los alumnos de diferentes clases, una cafetería enorme y un gran gimnasio que parecia como una cancha de fútbol de lo grande que era. Tambien llevaban uniforme, era una minifalda azul marino oscuro junto con una camisa blanca con una corbata del mismo color de la falta. Tambien tenía un suéter del color de la falda. El de los chicos era igual solo que eran pantalones largos y en vez de llevar suéter llevaban una chaqueta.

Encontró su aula. Se preparó y esperó que el profesor le llamara para presentarse. Este era el nuevo comienzo de Hikari Yagami.

**Buenaas :D. Este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste!**

**No esta de mas decir que esto es solo la introduccion. Comentenme los fallos y si quieren proponer algo yo lo haré añadiendo al fic.**

**Dejen reviews por favor ;).**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Digimon no es mio solo hago este fic para entrener a los lectores. Si fuera mio dios sabe lo que le pasaria a T.K :D**

**Advertencias: universo alterno.**

Kari se presentó con una sonrisa muy amable que derritió a un par de chicos que la obsevaban. Las mesas era individuales, lo que desilusionó a Kari porque compartir mesa siempre era una buena excusa para conocer amistades. Les tocaba cálculo, a Kari siempre se le había dado genial asique no prestó mucha atención. Pensó que su hermano Tai seguramente estaría castigado por haber llegado tarde o por haberse dormido en clase. Típico en él. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que un chico entró por la puerta, soltó su mochila y se sentó de mala gana. A la clase no pareció sorprenderle y al profesor tampoco. A Kari casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas cuando se dió cuenta que el chico que había visto esta mañana era el mismo que estaba hay sentado. "¿Pero quien se ha creido que es?", pensó la Yagami para sus adentros.

-Takeru Takaishi por qué no nos explica a todos el motivo de su tardanza -replicó un profesor enfadado-

-No tuve ganas de venir antes.

¿Takeru Takaishi? ¿El mismo niño que conoció Kari cuando era pequeña? ¿T.K? ¿El que fue su mejor amigo un verano entero? No podía ser él. Era un niño dulce,tierno y amable y ahora más bien parecía frío y calculador. Aunque si que se le parecía, ese color de ojos no era habitual en cualquier chico. La clase finalizó. Takeru no se movió de su asiento, Kari se acercó decididamente hacia él pero unas chicas se entrometieron en su camino.

-Olle tu nuevita que no se te ocurra hacercarte ni un milimetro a mi novio.

-¿Tu novio? No se le ve muy sociable...

-Bueno todavía no es mi novio pero pronto lo será y no te quiero ver cerca de él.

-Solo voy a comprobar si es un viejo amigo, además tú no eres nadie para decirme que puedo y que no puedo hacer -esto último fue dicho en tono molesto-

Antes de que se pudiera hacercar a Takeru el profesor llegó. _Mierda_ penso una voz interior de Kari. Supongo que hablaré con él más tarde.

**Buenaas :D. Se que es muy corto pero me tengo que ir en un ratito y lo acabo de escribir :(**

**Aparte estoy buscando un beta-reader para que me ayude a mejorarlo y que no me salgan capis tan cortos.**

**Prometo que el próximo será más largo.**

**Si algún beta-reader se ofrece se lo agradecería mucho.  
><strong>

**Espero que les alla gustado :)**

**Un besito.  
><strong>

**Dejen reviews por favor ;).**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Kari intentó hablar con TK después de las clases, pero no lo vió. **_**Mañana probaré**_** se animó a sí misma. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que chocó con alguien. Ambos cayeron al suelo.**

**-**¡Auch! - exclamó Yolei- lo siento mucho.

-No, no te disculpes si al fin y al cabo ha sido culpa mía.

**Yolei se levantó y ayudo a levantarse a Kari.**

-Hola, me llamo Yolei y voy a tercero de secundaria -se presentó Yolei- ¿Eres nueva, verdad?

-Hola yo soy Hikari, pero me puedes llamar Kari. Voy a segundo de secundaria y hoy es mi primer día.

Lejos de presentaciones Yolei y Kari siguieron hablando y la verdad es que hicieron muy buenas migas. Yolei se ofreció a acompañar a Kari hasta su casa, ya que se dieron cuenta de que vivían bastante cerca. Llegaron hasta donde Kari se encontro con los "macarras" de esta mañana. Intentaron pasar rápido pero no pudieron.

-¿A donde vais tan rápido, guapas?

-Déjanos pasar -dijo Kari secamente-

-Huy, huy, huy ¿pero que prisas son estas?

-Quiero irme a mi casa.

-No -dijo el mismo tipo de antes cogió a Kari de la cara.-

-Déjame, por favor -las lágrimas de Yolei y Kari amenazaban ya con salir-

-Ha dicho que las dejes -dijo una voz secamente- dejadlas ir.

**Kari se giró para ver quien era el emisor de aquellas palabras. Fue el rubio de esta mañlana, parecía el "cabecilla" del grupo. Un **_**gracias**_** casi inaudible salió de la boca de Kari. Pero por la sonrisa del rubio, lo había oido.**

**OooOo**

-Sora espera, no es lo que parece.

-Déjame, Yamato.

**Matt sentía que algo se le moría por dentro. Por un malentendido estaba a punto de perder a una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Jun le había besado, él no hizo nada. Le costo entender lo que pasaba pero lo hizo y se apartó. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Sora lo había visto todo y se alejó corriendo del lugar.**

-¡Sora por favor para ya!

-¡No quiero! Es más ¿Sabes qué? ¡Se acabó! Nunca tendría que haber empezado esto...


	4. capitulo 3

-¿Pero Kari te has hado cuenta de que el chico más popular en el instituto te ha defendido? ¡Nunca lo había hecho antes! -exclamó una exaltada Yolei.-

-No creo que sea para tanto.

-¡Sí que lo es!

La charla duró hasta que llegaron a sus respectivas casas. Cuando Kari entro a la suya no había nadie. Le extraño que Tai no hubiera llegado pero cayó en la cuenta de que seguramente su querido hermanito estaría castigado limpiando la clase. Se rio ante aquel pensamiento. -_Seguramente se ha quedado dormido en clase_- dio Kari como respuesta más segura. Cuando tocaron la puerta salió de sus pensamientos. Cuando fue ha abrir se sorprendió de quien era.

-¿Qúe haces tú aquí?

-Bueno días a ti tambien -dijo el chico-

-Buenos días -dijo Kari sonrojada-

-He venido ha hacerte una visita. -dijo sin más-

-¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?

-Te seguí. -contestó Takeru-

Hikari no salía de su asombro. Le invito a pasar y se sentaron en el sofá.

-Y...¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Vine a visitar a una vieja amiga.

-Vaya...al final si que eras TK.

-Ya nadie me llama TK -dijo secamente- Oye...¿se puede fumar aquí? -preguntó sacando una cajetilla de cigarros-

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Tú antes no eras así. Ahora fumas y te juntas con mala gente -dijo apenada- Por tu bien no fumes aquí porque Tai tiene que estar a punto de llegar.

-La gente cambia Kari.

-¿Pero por qué cambiaste tú? Me gustabas más cuando eras dulce,tierno y cariñoso.

-Como ya te he dicho antes la gente cambia. Aparte mis "amigos" no son tan mala gente.

-Claroo ahora los camellos del barrio son los más buenos y cariñosos del mundo -dijo sarcasticamente- Tienes 15 años. Deberías juntarte con gente nose... de tu edad.

-No hables así de mis amigos. Aparte si no te gusta juntarte con gente así nose que haces ablando conmigo -casi escupió estas últimas palabras.

-Eres tú el que ha venido a verme.

Takeru callo en la cuenta. Tenía razón y nisiquiera sabía por qué había ido.

-Si quieres me voy.

-Como quieras. Tus amigos te tienen que estar esperando. Por cierto como me vuelvan a molestar les denuncio a la policía. Lo que me recuerda que gracias por haberme ayudado.

-No creo que quieras denunciarles. ¿No querrás que vaya a un correpcional de menores verdad? -dijo en un tono más bien sarcástico.-

-Al paso que vas acabarás tarde o temprano -dijo con resignación-

-Me da igual. No tengo nada que perder. -dicho esto se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.- Adios, Kari.

Kari se quedo pensando en aquello un buen rato intentando encontrarle una explicación razonable. Optó por rendirse y ponerse ha hacer los deberes. Cuando acabó comenzó ha hacer la cena. Tai aun no llegaba.

Si no aparecía en media hora le llamaría.


End file.
